


Ten Minutes

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bonding, Coming twice, Dirty Talk, M/M, established hookup, post-orgasm play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton and Karl have ten minutes between scenes. They could go over lines or change costumes or generally be responsible adults... Karl persuades Anton to have sex with him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

            "Anton."

            "No!"

            "C'mon!"

            "We only have ten minutes..."

            "Exactly. Ten whole minutes." Karl blocked him in the doorframe, "C'mon, you know what that scene does to me."

            "The one where Chekov is all _wibbly_?" Anton's expression opened up indignantly, unafraid to push past him, "You pervert."

            But Karl caught that flicker of a smile on his lips and hovered over him, "Says the kid who came up to _me_ on Halloween, all drunk and horny..."

            "Get out of my trailer!" Anton exclaimed, but he couldn't hold back his smile that time, even as he ducked around Karl... who swiftly looped an arm around Anton's middle and pulled him back, making him laugh.

            "C'mon, I'll do that thing you like." He chuckled against Anton's ear, sneaking his hand under the hem of Anton's shirt to feel the tight skin of his stomach.

            Anton struggled, leaning against that hand, but he didn't break free, " _What_ thing that I like?" He looked over his shoulder at Karl skeptically.

            Karl ducked lower to murmur in Anton's ear, deepening his accent like he knew Anton liked, "That thing where I hold off to the end..." His hand felt down Anton's stomach, just below the waistline of his pants, "...and screw you twice."

            Anton's eyes went hazy at that, feeling the warmth of Karl's hand shiver down his front. Anton grinned, "You're out of your mind..." He shot back smoothly, brushing it off, "You don't know I like that."

            "You seemed to like the vibrator..."

            "Shut up!" Anton breathed out a smile, actually trying to wiggle free now, "Where'd you even _get_ that thing, anyway..."

            "C'mon." Karl half laughed, half pleaded, losing his grip, "I'll let you top me later." He started bargaining as Anton and he slipped away.

            Only at that, Anton turned his head, " _Let_ me?" He challenged, breathing picking up after that little stunt.

            Karl's smile widened, watching him, "Fine, we can do whatever you want tonight..."

            "You must be really horny..." Anton eyed him.

            "Anton, c'mon. Please!" Karl breathed, something serious slipping out in his tone that made Anton stop in his tracks.

            Karl stared at him, breathing going still.

            Slowly, Anton looked back over his shoulder, his voice quiet, sly, a grin tugging at his lips... "Beg me again."

            Karl's expression fell, "You little shit..." He grinned back, and in the next second Karl was scooping him up, taking him into an all consuming kiss as he found the bed, and before Anton could catch his breath, laughing, Karl dumped him onto it.

            "Karl...!" Anton half grinned, half panted, looking up at him from the bed, eyes smoky, "Nine minutes..."

            Karl smirked, a little breathless, not from lifting Anton, but from just how sexy he looked like that. Staring up at him from the bed like that... Karl wanted to rip to his clothes off and just sink into him. So that's exactly what he did.

            In a few seconds, those stupid jeans of Anton's that always made his butt look amazing were on the floor, along with the rest of their clothes, and Karl was sliding between Anton's legs on the edge of the bed. Anton, who was just as hard as him, "You really like fucking with me, don't you?" Karl observed, not bothering to hold back his smile.

            Neither was Anton, "Yeah." He eyed him playfully, reaching a hand down to stroke himself as Karl lubed up, the sight making Karl's stomach lurch in arousal. And then Karl's hand was on Anton's thigh, pulling him up to Karl's hips, and he was pressing himself hotly into him.

            Anton's head rolled back onto the bed, abandoning his length to grip the sheets, "God! Karl..." He gasped, but as long as Anton was still splaying himself out for him, Karl wasn't about to stop. Anton felt amazing. A groan tumbled off of Karl's lips at the sheer satisfaction of it. How badly he had wanted this. How had they just done this that morning? It felt like it had been eons.

            Finally, when Karl was embedded completely in Anton, he took a breath, running his hand over Anton's thigh, "Still stretched from this morning..." He noted, a hint of pride in his voice.

            Anton looked up at him, blue eyes hazy, Chekov hair tousled, "For a normal sized dick, yeah." He rasped.

            Karl grinned, "You know the word if you want me to stop."

            "Yeah. I do." Anton breathed. And when he didn't say another word, Karl's grin widened. He gripped Anton under his knees, reared up, and began rutting into him.

            Anton exhaled through parted lips, the rough sensation coursing through him, until his whole body began to hum pleasantly, the burning invasion dulling to nothing but the feeling of Karl hot and heavy inside of him, _moving_ him. Karl really was good at this, "Karl..." He breathed, letting it sink him into the bed, "Remember Halloween...?"

            Karl smirked, hips pumping fluidly, "Yeah. You were wasted."

            "I was not." He half grinned.

            "You came up to me... Handed me a drink.... Then climbed on my lap and said you wanted to ride me."

            "You were wearing a cowboy costume..."

            "It was Indiana Jones!"

            "...I'd ride him, too."

            Karl breathed a smile, giving Anton a sharp thrust in retaliation.

            Anton gave a surprised grunt, arching up a little, the aftershocks licking swiftly at his insides... "You didn't even try the drink." He mused in mock hurt, looking all wibbly down at Karl.

            Karl's motions nearly faltered, getting a rush of arousal right to his groin at that look, "God damn, Anton." He breathed, giving him a playful, but hungry buck in retaliation, knocking into his prostate.

            Anton gasped at that, body seizing up. Instinctively, his hand shot down to his length, feeling those currents of pleasure work through him, making him tingle, but Karl was watching. He knocked Anton's hand away, pinning it out to the side, "My lips were a little occupied, if I recall correctly." He mused right back, resuming his normal thrusts, but slower, focused, grazing over that spot in Anton.

            "Karl..." Anton grinned in the small space between then, mind going a little fuzzy as he realized what he was doing, pinning him down, "You're really screwing me twice?"

            "I think we have the time." He smirked, letting Anton's hand go. And Anton didn't move it, especially not when Karl gripped him by the hips and angled him just right...

            "Ahh...!" Anton breathed a laugh as Karl's head constantly teased him there, his other hand blindly finding the headboard, until the way Karl was handling him had him sighing in anticipation with every breath, eyes fluttering closed, chest rising slowly.

            Karl's eyes ranked over him, the sight one of most satisfying he'd ever seen. He loved getting Anton off, mostly because Anton loved all the twisted little things Karl did to him. Like, intermixed with those short, teasing thrusts, Karl gave him a sharp jab to that spot, this time making Anton moan, chest rising beautifully.

            "You're such a tease." He sighed, his breathing picking up.

            "You love it." Karl growled.

            Anton smiled hazily. Because yes, he did love this. Karl knew exactly how to work him into mind-numbing arousal. The way he backed off from that spot until it tingled in need, then held him down and pressed into it torturously. The way he waited until Anton was near numb from the pleasure, then spread his legs wider and plunged into him, hips to ass. Until Anton was panting and moaning, stretched out, unable to say anything but Karl's name as he worked his ass like nothing Anton had ever seen in his life.

            Yeah, he didn't mind bottoming for Karl.

            And before Anton knew it, he was stretched out on the bed, his length begging. Not in need for stimulation, the denial of which just sent Anton's arousal higher, but to come, the pleasure beginning to spiral out from his core and tingle agonizingly there.

            "Karl, Karl...!" Anton panted, the both of them sweating as Karl drew out another torturous press into Anton's prostate that had him whining, back arching and face screwing up in pleasure.

            Karl knew that sound, that look, Anton's body tightening up, his length leaking onto his stomach with every thrust. So Karl leaned forward, gripping Anton's legs so he couldn't wiggle away, and began hitting that spot in him hard and fast, hardly drawing away from it at all, so that he nearly pulsed it with stimulation, and Anton moaned helplessly. Within seconds his whole body was tightening up, tingling from that spot in him all the way down to his toes, so that his whole body tried to writhe, anything to alleviate that pressure in his length as it stretched on and on without any stimulation to tip it over. Until finally, Karl's length did it. That unrelenting stimulation to his core finally pushed Anton over the edge, his whole body lighting up and twisting as he came onto his stomach, moaning.

            Karl groaned breathlessly. Not just from the sight and the sound of Anton coming, but from just how tight Anton was squeezing him. He could feel Anton's climax pulsing through his body, and Karl could've come right there with him. But he'd been holding himself off on purpose. They still had five minutes. And with a glint in his eye, he continued to rock through Anton's climax, smoothing his hands up Anton's thighs, hips, stomach, earning a few pleasured shivers from Anton as the sensations mingled with his orgasm.

            "That's it, Anton..." Karl rumbled, wrapping his hand around Anton's length to help pump him dry.

            Anton whimpered at the assistance, his body accepting it gladly. Distantly he heard Karl chuckle, and tried to make a mental note to get him back for that. But he was a little distracted. Because Karl wasn't stopping, the continued jabs into his prostate and Karl's hand around his length pushing Anton's climax to its limits. Until, what felt like all at once, the pleasure broke through to hypersensitivity.

            "K... _karl_...!" Anton half whimpered, half laughed as Karl's thrusts focused on teasing his sensitized prostrate, "Karl stop!" He tried to squirm away, but Karl had his hips pinned.

            Karl chuckled, "And lose the few minutes I get when you're actually ticklish?" He goaded him, rubbing his thumb over Anton's cockhead.

            Anton buried his face in the blankets, muffling his aroused laughter, legs and stomach tightening, "Karl...!" He whimpered, the sensations snaking through him helplessly.

            "One of these days, I'm gunna tie you up... make you come... and then just play with your ass while I give you head..."

            Anton groaned, his length twitching as Karl tormented it. But it didn't last long. Anton wasn't tied up, and he couldn't resist attempting to pry Karl off of his length for long. And once he did, feeling his cock becoming agonizingly sensitive, to the point of stiffening up again, he reached down, skin flushed, breathless, eyes tearing up. And in utter satisfaction, Karl grabbed it and leaned over him, pinning it out to the side.

            "Say it, and I'll stop." Karl breathed above him, watching as Anton instinctively brought his other arm up to grab Karl's hand... who took advantage of both his hands being occupied to grab his arousal and grip it tight.

            Anton whined, eyes closed tight, looking so delicious half curled on his side, arms above his head, legs spread around Karl and splayed out for him, the cum on his stomach still warm. And when Anton bit his lips and shook his head defiantly against the sheets, Karl's arousal soared.

            With a heavy breath, he bucked hard into Anton's prostate, abandoning the teasing and leaning on one arm to pin him, the other squeezing Anton's length. Anton cried out in pleasure, writhing as the intensity jolted through him.

            "Mmn... you love it... when I fuck you like this, Anton..." Karl groaned, gently squeezing his cockhead.

            Anton's whole body writhed, half whining, half whimpering, and when Karl started playing with his slit, bucking into him deeply, Anton moaned, body curving and arching. He could _feel_ himself pre-coming against Karl's thumb, the effort making his muscles shake, even as Karl forced it out of him.

            "...You're so wet for this." He grinned, swirling him.

            Anton's skin flushed, "Stop... talking like a straight guy..."

            Karl chuckled breathlessly, that blush not escaping him, "I'll bet I could talk you to orgasm." He challenged.

            Anton opened an eye to look at him, expression helpless, overwhelmed, but with an undeniable spark of pleasure in his eye, of heat, "You're on." He breathed.

            Karl couldn't take much more of that. Anton could do to Karl with one look what his ex-wife could do with her whole body. And at that, Karl intertwined their fingers on the bed, Anton's hand still gripping over Karl's, and started bucking shamelessly into him.

            Anton moaned, voice nearly breaking, whining as Karl tortured him with his cock, as Karl's hand made his own weep from overstimulation. And, feeling his pleasure start to reach its peak, Karl leaned down and nipped at an exposed nipple, making Anton gasp, the sound sending him higher. Anton instinctively tried to move his free hand, but Karl's caught them both, making Anton whine, legs tightening around Karl's sides as he licked and teased the sensitized bud, perking it up to nip him again. And with all of it combined, Anton could feel a second release building up in him, pushing and swirling along his insides, every jab and stroke and bite from Karl sending it unbearably higher, and higher, until Anton was crying out with every breath.

            "Karl!" He whined, "Fuck! Fuck me... fuck me...!"

            Karl groaned, leaning back to rear up and drive hard into Anton, not caring where he hit anymore, his own pleasure roaring, about to burst. And with Anton writhing and moaning, his body tightening up as Karl kept tormenting his cockhead, coaxing it to cum, Karl felt his own satisfaction well up within him. Hips slamming against Anton's ass, panting, Karl's pleasure finally came to a head. With a groan of utter satisfaction, he came hot and deep in Anton, just grabbing Anton's cock and thrusting hard as his whole world narrowed to that perfect, perfect heat, that perfect sound as Anton's orgasm came to its second, trembling, finish along with his, whiting out Anton's mind and leaving him whimpering and tearing up against the bed, breaking out into a sweat.

            Anton finished before Karl, his length pulsing out his release until he was beyond dry, convulsing weakly until he could barely see straight. And this time his whole body went pliant. Distantly, he felt Karl finishing in him as his length and ass rang with a satisfaction so strong that Anton wasn't sure if he'd ever come again. Luckily, Karl wasn't begging for another round. He had stopped tormenting his head and prostate, his own climax reducing him to a hot, rugged mess, panting over Anton, who in that moment swore he was entirely gay. And in a satisfaction all Anton's own, Karl dipped down, letting go of Anton's spent length and collapsing atop him with a heavy, sated breath. Despite the fact that Anton was beyond sensitive, hovering tight and perfect on pain, Karl's weight atop him felt incredible, nearly cathartic, as it pressed him hot and solidly into the sheets.

            Karl sighed, clutching Anton to him with one arm. The other had melted against Anton's, going from pinning him to holding his hand as he climaxed, which Anton wasn't going to complain about. Karl was a softy after sex.

            "How long..." Karl grunted.

            Anton's eyes swam over to the clock on the dresser, red and weary. He sniffed, voice raspy, "Two minutes." And when he looked back, Karl had picked his head up, bringing his hands up to the sides of Anton's face. He wiped away a few stray tears, looking at him with a dopy smile, and maybe something a little deeper, "Not bad." He hummed, and before Anton could object, dipped down and kissed him.

            Anton let him, even as he opened it up, tasting Anton gently. Karl really was soft. Anton's heartbeat picked up, but he lay with his hands out to the side, deciding he could enjoy it for two minutes.

            When that kiss ended, Karl smiled, "You okay?" He asked, like he always did.

            Anton soundlessly scoffed a smile, "Yeah." He said, then, "I just wish I could take a shower."

            Karl rumbled a laugh atop him, "You and me both." He said, having unceremoniously laid on two goes worth of Anton's cum.

            Anton laughed softly, an unspoken, devious satisfaction about that fact.

            Smoothly, Karl sat up, pulling out of Anton and tying off the condom, tossing it aside. Before Anton could get up, through, Karl tossed a towel on him from the dresser.

            Anton laughed in surprise.

            "I'll get one from the bathroom."

            Anton eyed him after he found his way out, lingering for just a moment before cleaning himself off.

            "Just tell wardrobe I made you get me a coffee from that place on the corner."

            Anton grinned, "What, am I your PA?"

            Karl stepped out of the bathroom after a second, toweled off, naked, and bending over the bed to give Anton a roguish kiss, tipping him back on the bed with a chuckle, "One minute." He grinned at him, getting dressed.

            Anton laughed, getting up, as clean as he'd ever be with Karl around, and got dressed as well.

            "So about tonight..." He held back a grin.

            "What about tonight?" Karl leaned on the doorway, watching him contentedly.

            "I think you owe me. At least an hour."

            "An hour?" Karl repeated, "What am I, taking you out for diner first?"

            Anton smiled, "Nah, I just thought you could make good on both your promises."

            Karl's eyes widened, "Hey, any promises I make while _inside_ you are null and void."

            "Nope. That's what I want. You said we could do whatever I want tonight."

            It was Karl's turn to hold back a grin, "Okay, okay..." He said, watching Anton, fully dressed, walking past him... "But you have to wear those jeans."

            Anton stared oddly at him over his shoulder, "Why?"

            "I like them." Karl said simply, and as he walked by, smacked Anton's ass, "C'mon let's go."

            Anton glared after him, grinning, "Pervert."


End file.
